


【双豹组/金黑/Erik×T'Challa】当我在妹妹的实验室的时候我到底做了什么（PWP一发完）

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NC-17, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: 【双豹组/金黑/Erik×T’Challa】当我在妹妹的实验室的时候我到底做了什么（PWP一发完）失踪人口回归，看完黑豹本来只想躺着吃太太们的粮食，但是在基友也看完黑豹的疯狂催促之下我又找到了失踪多年的驾照，这个标题还真是熟悉啊。私设：Erik/T’Challa 斜线有意义K哥被瓦坎达黑科技救活之后和陛下已经过上了没羞没躁的日子，我也不知道小公主的实验室落地窗能不能看到夕阳，就假装能看到了好吧。预警：NC-17 严重的OOC 好久不写文手生 只是辆破车上就对了 剧情无脑无逻辑 文笔真的死了 雷者请慎点*给大家一个BGM：Animals——Maroon 5，这首歌的歌词完完全全可以诠释双豹，就连封面都无比契合，我就是听着这首歌写的。





	【双豹组/金黑/Erik×T'Challa】当我在妹妹的实验室的时候我到底做了什么（PWP一发完）

当我在妹妹的实验室的时候我到底做了什么

T’Challa不知道现在的一切是到底是怎么发生的，此时的瓦坎达国王陛下T’Challa被他的堂弟Erik压制在一张床上，更要命的是这里还是Shrui公主最喜欢的实验室。Erik似乎不太擅长掌控力度，他的一只大手把T’Challa的双手捆然后压在T’Challa的头顶，另一只手直接把自己的堂哥禁锢在床和自己之间，这样硌得T’Challa的背部有点疼，毕竟他现在只穿着一件薄薄的长袍。  
这位平日严肃端庄的国王陛下刚处理完一大堆要事，还没来得及喘一口气就跑到了Shrui的实验室赴自己堂弟的约。当T’Challa被告知Erik在实验室等他的时候，这着实让他十分好奇，毕竟自己的堂弟一向不太喜欢Shrui的实验室，而同时自己的妹妹似乎也对这个试图篡位的人十分不待见，更别说让Erik进自己的实验室，但是T’Challa实在学不会拒绝Erik，所以第一时间出现在了和Erik约定的地方。  
但是T’Challa哪怕是想破脑壳都没想到自己的堂弟把自己叫来实验室竟然是为了做爱，他实在是越来越搞不懂Erik脑子里都在想些什么了。T’Challa有些无奈地把脑袋别到一边试图躲开Erik落下的急促又火热的吻，一边抬起一只手用力抵在Erik结实的胸膛上把两人之间的距离强行扯开，但是自己所处的形势实在很被动，更何况T’Challa已经工作了一整天，长期的久坐让他全身还处于一种疲倦又僵硬的状态。Erik似乎对T’Challa的反应稍有不满，他习惯性微微蹙的眉头拧地更紧，但还是勉强停下了动作，微微喘着粗气看着自己身下的堂哥。  
“怎么了？”Erik挑了挑下巴，简洁明了地问了一句，似乎对自己的这种行为自我感觉非常良好，甚至并没有为此觉得有何不妥之处。  
T’Challa被自己堂弟的蛮不讲理气笑了，这句话自己还没问他，怎么就轮到Erik先问自己了，“你不是说要看夕阳吗？解释一下这是怎么回事？”T’Challa轻笑一声，巧克力色的眸子直直地看向半压在自己身上的人。  
Erik快要被自己堂哥这种低沉又温和的声音逼疯，他有一瞬间觉得自己似乎根本不想向T’Challa解释原因，直接把他操地说不出话就行，但Erik还是耐心地转头看向身后的落地窗，然后俯下身轻咬着T’Challa的耳朵，然后在他耳边以一种极富色情意味的语气低语：“没关系，离太阳落山不是还有一段时间吗，在这之前我们先做一些别的事，何况我早就想和你在这做一次了。”  
“等等……在这儿？Shrui的实验室？你就不怕她突然进来吗？”T’Challa想不通Erik到底为什么会看上这样一个毫无情趣和做爱八竿子打不着的地方。  
“你今天看到她了吗？她现在人在迪士尼乐园，怕是在和米奇老鼠合影呢。”Erik轻笑一声，身体又往前倾了一点儿。  
“我早该想到他果然不是真的想看夕阳……”T’Challa内心一阵腹诽，然而一时间竟找不到合适的词去反驳Erik，只好渐渐放软了身体任由Erik继续做着刚才的事情，刚才抵在Erik胸口上的大手也慢慢地移向他的后腰，并且有意无意地把身上的人往自己这边带。Erik一直对T’Challa这样稍微带点宠溺的勾引毫无抵抗力，他觉得自己敏感的后腰像是被灼烧一般，刺激着自己疯狂地分泌肾上腺素。Erik的气息紊乱地不像话，安静封闭的实验室只能听到Erik粗重的喘气声。  
Erik一边重新把T’Challa的双手压在他的头顶，一边埋下头近乎痴狂地吻着T’Challa，Erik的吻和他本人十分相似，极其霸道而强势，同时还有点蛮不讲理。他甚至不需要稍作试探就直接把灵活的舌头深入T’Challa敏感的口腔内肆意搅动，疯狂而饥渴地汲取自己恋人的津液，还要故意发出令人感到脸红心跳的“啧啧”声。Erik厚实的嘴唇啃咬着T’Challa的下唇，甚至用上排牙齿轻轻地在T’Challa下唇内的瓦坎达印记上反复摩擦，他一向对那种蜻蜓点水似的亲吻毫无感觉，Erik本人只热衷于极具快感的热吻，犹如一场侵略和征服，像是要把对方一股脑吞进自己的身体一般。所以Erik一只手用虎口掐着T’Challa的下巴迫使自己的堂哥的嘴无法合上，方便于他在T’Challa的口腔里攻城略地。  
“唔——”T’Challa被Erik吻弄得有些呼吸不畅，来不及咽下的唾液也从嘴角溢出来，说实话他还未完全习惯Erik这样掠夺般的亲吻，他下意识地试图用舌头把Erik放肆的舌头往外顶，接着轻轻咬了咬Erik的下唇。Erik停止了动作，紧接着反射性地抬起头，墨黑的眼眸深沉地看不见底，此时此刻他的眼神就如同一只紧紧盯着自己猎物的金钱豹一样犀利又带着强烈的占有欲，像是要把T’Challa拆骨入腹。  
T’Challa也被Erik挑起了情欲，毕竟他不得不承认Erik完全就是个行走的荷尔蒙，在和Erik确定关系以前，这个国王一直几乎没有性生活，似乎连自渎都很十分少有，实在禁不起Erik的一阵撩拨。T’Challa喘着粗气，浑身上下变得燥热无比，胸前紧绷的布料更是让他呼吸呼吸困难，两条结实有力的胳膊搂着Erik的后腰，然后在Erik耳边催促着：“Erik，你最好动作快一点。”  
“国王陛下，心急了，嗯？”Erik埋在T’Challa肩头低低地笑出声来，那笑声带点得意和狡黠，一下一下地挠着T’Challa的心尖，炽热的气息喷在T’Challa敏感的后颈，酥酥麻麻的感觉刺激着T’Challa，他感觉自己的鸡皮疙瘩都要冒出来了。T’Challa下意识地躲开一点，然后笑着说：“你不是要看夕阳吗？错过了怎么办？”  
Erik直接把这句话理解为堂哥对自己的勾引，他甚至比刚才更加卖力地吻着T’Challa，Erik顺着T’Challa的后颈一路吻到他的下巴，灵活的舌头舔舐着T’Challa性感的喉结，啃咬着他脖颈上光滑黝黑的肌肤，T’Challa脸颊上整齐的胡子扎地Erik痒痒的。Erik另一只手迫不及待地去扯T’Challa的长袍的纽扣，若是放在平日里Erik一定认为T’Challa是最适合穿长袍的人，结实精壮的身材被长袍的布料完全包裹住，衬托出修长的身形，上半身的一排纽扣被国王陛下一丝不苟地全部扣上，华丽精致的暗纹衬托出T’Challa与生俱来的气质，但是此时此刻，Erik只觉得T’Challa身上出现任何一块布料都是多余。Erik急不可耐地随意扯开T’Challa的领子，结果只勉强崩开了两三个纽扣，Erik纳闷瓦坎达的布料是不是都和振金一样硬，接着他的大手又向下游移，直接撩起了T’Challa的长袍的下摆，这显然容易操作地多。长袍的下摆被Erik直接掀到大腿根部，露出了T’Challa修长笔直的双腿，Erik眯起双眼上下打量着——这完完全全就是一头猎豹盯着他的猎物的眼神，T’Challa顿时感到背脊一凉。Erik用近乎贪婪的眼神盯着这双长腿，他甚至可以透过那层黑色的布料看到那紧实而有力的肌肉——虽然他先前在和T’Challa决斗的时候就已经感受过了。  
Erik低下头，看到了T’Challa裆部已经鼓起了一个小帐篷，那里的布料也被绷紧，显得色情又极具挑逗意味，Erik对自己堂哥诚实的生理反应十分满意，鼻腔里又发出一声得意的低笑。  
“堂哥，你硬了。”T’Challa对Erik这样直白的挑逗表示无可奈何——真像个要强的豹崽，T’Challa想。Erik发现T’Challa对自己的话毫无反应，但是堂哥翘起嘴角的一瞬间还是没逃过他的眼睛，Erik倒也不恼，但是一只手却更加肆无忌惮地在T’Challa的大腿内侧游移，而另一只手覆在T’Challa鼓起的裆部轻轻地揉捏着。他的力度掌握地刚刚好，既能够给予T’Challa足够的快感，同时刺激T’Challa想要的更多，他几乎能感受到T’Challa的性器在他的抚慰之下逐渐勃起，Erik脸上的笑容越来越大，露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿。  
T’Challa感觉有些难耐，他感觉自己全身上下的血液都集中向下半身涌去，他不自觉地仰起头，性感的喉结完完全全暴露在Erik的眼前，Erik下意识地一口含住T’Challa上下滑动的喉结，轻微的疼痛反而带给T’Challa更多的快感，他微微眯起眼，长而卷翘的睫毛轻微地颤动，微张的嘴溢出低沉的喘息声。Erik再次觉得自己的堂哥果真是瓦坎达的瑰宝，T’Challa的这一系列反应让他周身的血液都在沸腾奔突，性器早就硬的发疼——Erik开始庆幸自己今天穿的是足够宽松的迷彩裤。Erik突然加重了手上的力度，另一只手同时发狠地揉捏着T’Challa紧实的臀部，然后急躁地拉开了身下的人裤子的拉链，T’Challa的性器似乎已经完全勃起，粗大的阴茎被内裤薄薄的布料艰难地包裹着，顶端甚至不可抑止地分泌出了淫靡的清液。Erik的呼吸越来越重，迅速地把T’Challa的性器从内裤里释放出来，他甚至感觉自己的手掌心都要被那物所灼伤。Erik的手掌宽大而厚实，但这是双长年和武器打交道的手所以手掌心基本已经被一层薄茧所覆盖，甚至还有些疤痕，这更加能够刺激T’Challa敏感的性器。Erik的大手上下撸动着T’Challa的性器，时而用手指来回摩擦阴茎顶端的马眼，时而用手指划过冠沟处，Erik渐渐加重力度，看到自己手中的性器又吐出一股清液。  
T’Challa快被Erik逼疯，他最致命的地方被自己的堂弟捏在手心里，他双手下意识地抓紧Erik的衣服，不自觉地抬起腰肢，修长的双腿无意识地张大。  
Erik用手指沾了点T’Challa的性器前端的液体，然后低笑着同时扯下T’Challa的裤子和内裤，直接脱到他的小腿处，让T’Challa的性器和臀部完全暴露在了空气中。然后两只大手揉捏着T’Challa手感极佳的臀部，这简直是Erik最喜欢的部位了，平时被贴身的黑豹战衣包裹住的臀部已经足够能让Erik硬了，Erik早已对T’Challa的敏感带一清二楚，他的大手一会儿把臀瓣往外扯，一会儿又互相挤压，接着又用手指蹭过T’Challa的鼠蹊部，甚至在他的后穴处轻轻按压。  
T’Challa觉得全身上下的毛孔都张开了，一阵阵的快感犹如潮水一般向他涌来，但是又想贪婪地索要更多，此刻他完全勃起的阴茎无人抚慰，而后穴已经开始敏感地收缩起来。T’Challa的气息越来越乱，喉咙里发出低沉的喘气声，双腿无法自控地打颤，他一把扯过Erik宽松的衣领在Erik耳边催促道：“快点儿，磨蹭什么呢。”  
Erik也快把持不住了，他自己都好奇自己之前那种提枪就干的习惯怎么就被扔地一干二净的，Erik喘着粗气拉着T’Challa的一只手按在自己鼓起的裆部，说着：“那你快点握住它，一会儿就让你舒服。”T’Challa隔着那层布料清晰地感受到Erik的阴茎已经要迫不及待地要挣脱束缚，他扯下Erik的裤子，那粗大的巨物就弹了出来，T’Challa再次感叹Erik的尺寸的确十分可观，甚至可以说是有些狰狞，T’Challa咽了咽口水，然后开始上下撸动着那根滚烫的阴茎。  
与此同时Erik不知从哪拿出一支润滑剂随意挤出一团在自己的两根手指上，然后慢慢地把手指推入T’Challa的后穴里，紧实温热的后穴紧紧包裹着Erik的手指，让一开始的开拓有点艰难。Erik的额头开始冒出细密的汗珠，同时忍耐着下半身T’Challa带给自己的无限快感。  
“放松，堂哥，你真的太紧了。”Erik的声音变得沙哑，他另一只手去抚慰T’Challa的阴茎，此时阴茎的顶端吐出的清液已经顺着柱身流下，和穴口的润滑剂混合在一起，显得更加淫靡。Erik卖力地开拓T’Challa的后穴，耐心地等待他的后穴变得能够轻松让两根手指顺利进出，肠壁的软肉也变得不再紧绷，反而不自觉地迎合手指的运动。Erik渐渐加快手指的抽插速度，甚至在后穴里不停地换着方向去刺激肠壁，但就是坏心眼地不去刺激T’Challa的前列腺。  
Erik抬眼看了看T’Challa，自己的国王陛下被他刺激地说不出话，原本握着自己阴茎的大手也开始无意识地抓着自己的衣服，Erik整个人欺身压在T’Challa身上，然后在他耳边说：“我的国王，你真的太淫荡了，你听到你下面这张嘴发出的水声了吗？”  
T’Challa快要绷不住了，他的脸烫的能煮熟一个鸡蛋，但是还是尽量用自己感觉凌厉的眼神瞪着身上的人，Erik低笑一声，也知道见好就收，他抽出粘腻的手指，然后扶着自己的阴茎在T’Challa的湿软的穴口慢慢打圈，但就是不冒然进入，要么就只是进入一个前端，接着又马上退出来，刚才的润滑剂被弄的流出了后穴，T’Challa的臀部变得湿滑不堪。  
“堂哥，我要干你了，你可以好好看看我是怎么进入你的。”Erik双手把T’Challa的双腿撑开，然后腰身慢慢往下沉，Erik粗大的性器就进入了T’Challa的后穴，虽然刚才已经扩张过，但是Erik的阴茎尺寸和两根手指根本不能相提并论，Erik的眉头紧拧，尽可能地不把T’Challa弄疼。  
“我的天，你太大了……”T’Challa闷哼一声，下意识地缩紧后穴，双腿夹紧Erik的腰部，再一次纳闷Erik到底是吃什么长大的。  
“放松……堂哥，放松点，我动不了了。”Erik胡乱地吻着T’Challa的嘴唇——或者更像是啃咬，下身依旧没停止进入T’Challa的身体，他的国王陛下实在太美味了，紧致的后穴完全包裹着自己的阴茎，甚至还在贪婪地把性器吞地更深，性器被温热湿软的肠壁挤压着，Erik的忍耐力快要达到极限，但他还是放慢速度让自己完全进入T’Challa的身体。  
T’Challa觉得自己的后穴被完完全全地塞满，他双手搂着Erik的脖子，啃咬着Erik的耳朵，在他耳边呼出湿热的气息，仿佛无形中在催促着Erik快一点。Erik双手托住Greg的臀部，然后猛地一记深顶，像是要把下面两个饱满的囊袋都进入T’Challa的体内。  
“呃……啊……”T’Challa被Erik顶地闷叫出声，低沉的声音性感无比，他眉头微蹙，眼睛眯起，卷翘的睫毛极其诱人，他的后穴里面热得不行，但是Erik那根粗大火热的东西同时也快把他灼伤，他下意识地快速收缩自己的后穴，仿佛要Erik的性器留在自己体内。  
Erik狠狠咬着下唇，同时更加发狠地顶弄着T’Challa，他已经不需要去寻找T’Challa的前列腺，因为他早已轻车熟路，Erik的大手有些用力地揉捏着T’Challa的臀瓣，并且轻轻向外扯，像是要把T’Challa的后穴扯开更加容易吞入自己的阴茎一般。Erik快速地挺动自己结实的腰部，每一次的进入几乎都是整根没入，饱满的顶端每一次都精确地顶在T’Challa的前列腺，两个饱满的囊袋打在T’Challa臀部上，发出清脆的声音，回荡在安静的实验室里。  
Erik最喜欢酣畅淋漓的性爱，就如同把自己的对方拆骨入腹一般，在美国的时候他和女性做爱时的习惯就是如此，但是他现在发现，那时没有一次性爱像如今这样充满快感和激情，像是一场侵略和征服一样把对方的身心完完全全地霸占。Erik的攻势越来越猛，双手已经在T’Challa的腿上掐出了若隐若现的痕迹。Erik看着身下的人失神的模样，温和的大眼睛此刻蒙上一层水雾，全然没有平日里严肃的样子，嘴巴微微长大，溢出无法控制的喘息，因为喘气而上下浮动的胸肌依旧被紧身的长袍包裹住，上半身的衣服依旧好好地穿在T’Challa的身上，下半身半退的裤子和张大的双腿却显得淫靡不堪。Erik一只手捧着T’Challa的脸，认真地抚摸着他的五官——从眉眼到嘴唇，最后那只手停在那卷翘的睫毛上来回磨蹭不忍离去，而身下却是毫不留情的顶弄，像是要把T’Challa操进床里一样。  
“T’Challa，你太棒了，我的国王……”Erik激烈地吻着T’Challa，在唇齿相交见低低地唤着自己的恋人。  
Erik鲜少直呼自己的名字，虽然T’Challa对此毫不在意，但是听到Erik用低沉性感的嗓音叫自己的名字的时候还是心下一颤。 T’Challa觉得自己快要射了，他的后穴被完全地操开，Erik像是个打桩机一般疯狂地顶弄着自己的敏感点，那根完全勃起的粗壮阴茎像是要把他捅穿一般，肠壁又酸又爽，但是自己那根同样巨大的性器却无人抚慰，涨得发疼。  
“Erik……快点！我要射了，让我射……”T’Challa只好自己解决生理问题，一只手向下身移去，可是却被Erik的大手截住然后压在自己头顶，Erik另一只手去握住T’Challa的性器，但是却用拇指轻轻按住阴茎顶端抑制T’Challa射精。  
“等一下，别急，等我一起。”Erik坏心眼地笑了笑，硬生生地把快要射出的精液堵住，然后眼疾手快地脱下T’Challa的裤子，接着双臂揽住T’Challa的后腰，猛地把T’Challa抱在怀里，还没等T’Challa反应过来，Erik已经抱着他往实验室的落地窗走去。  
“自己搂着我，我们去那边看夕阳了。”Erik结实有力的手臂稳稳当当地抱着自己的恋人，他的阴茎还插在T’Challa的体内，这个体位让Erik进入地更加深。Erik走的极慢，但是每走一步，他都会重重地往前一顶。T’Challa快被Erik逼疯了，他从不知道自己的堂弟为什么从哪儿学来的这些技巧，他现在整个人处于悬空状态，他只好紧紧地搂着Erik，任由Erik抱着自己疯狂地操弄。  
走到落地窗前也就几步路的距离，但是T’Challa却觉得十分漫长。Erik此刻把T’Challa压在落地窗前，直接掀起长袍下摆，暴露出T’Challa的翘臀，然后拉开他的双腿，粗长的阴茎又一次全根没入，这一次的进入显然比刚才容易得多。Erik又一次开始了激烈的操干，T’Challa翘起的阴茎把长袍撑起一个小帐篷，粗糙的布料不停的摩擦着他的阴茎顶端。这个体位Erik能够轻易地完全进入T’Challa，同时欣赏他的恋人完美的身材——特别是那宽肩窄腰让Erik欲罢不能。  
巨大的落地窗似乎让他们两人瞬间暴露在大庭广众之下，虽然T’Challa明白实验室全都是单向玻璃，但还是羞耻无比。Erik的体力好的吓人，犹如一个停不下来的永动机疯狂地操着T’Challa，他感觉T’Challa的后穴开始疯狂地收缩，他知道T’Challa真的快射了，他又发狠的咬着T’Challa的肩头和耳垂，甚至把T’Challa的头扭过来和他热吻。  
“N’Jadaka……”T’Challa无意识地叫出Erik的名字，顿时让Erik一愣，紧接着更加发狠地顶弄T’Challa脆弱的后穴。  
“继续叫我的名字，快点，T’Challa。”Erik咬住T’Challa的肩头，双手紧紧箍住他的腰部。  
“N’Jadaka……快点……啊！”Erik在狠狠地顶弄几下之后T’Challa终于射出一股精液——在没有任何抚慰之下他被Erik操射了。  
高潮过后的T’Challa更加敏感，他此刻浑身发软，双腿紧绷，后穴毫无意识地快速收缩起来。他双眼失焦地微微眯起，恍惚看到远处的太阳渐渐落下，一道长长的橙红色的带子般的晚霞穿过天空，把大半个瓦坎达的上空渲染地美丽夺目。  
Erik觉得自己也要忍不住了，用力抽插了几下后也射在了T’Challa体内。  
“T’Challa……T’Challa……”Erik吻着T’Challa的双唇——以一种他自己都未曾发觉的温柔的方式吻着他的恋人，T’Challa的扬起一个笑容，慢慢地回应着Erik，恋人之间的呢喃低语消失在了唇齿之间。  
“T’Challa，太阳落山了。”Erik环抱住T’Challa，然后用把下巴抵在T’Challa的肩头，他的性器依旧埋在T’Challa的体内。  
“瓦坎达的夕阳真的很美。”Erik感慨一句，手臂上的力度又加重了一。  
“T’Challa，你永远是我的……”Erik没等T’Challa回应他，直接再一次堵住了T’Challa的双唇。

END


End file.
